All I Want
by Normal
Summary: It's Sasuke's birthday and Naruto is possessed with finding him the perfect present. What does Sasuke really want? Will Naruto be able to get him his gift? [SasuNaru, various pairings implied]
1. Bad Morning

**Title**: All I want  
**By**: Kimika  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.  
**A/N**: Here goes! I don't really know why I decided to actually post this story. I know I don't write all that well…I hope it's bearable. Please forgive me for any errors in grammar! Feel free to criticize and comment - it'd be appreciated! I hope someone will like this…Enjoy.

* * *

_Chapter 1 – Bad morning_

It seemed like another normal day at Konoha village. The sky had a few small clouds scattered around. The birds were chirping. Men went to work and walked down the streets of the lovely village – just like any other day.

But…Looks can be deceiving. It wasn't just another normal day, not at all. Today was the birthday of Naruto's teammate and rival, Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura, his other teammate and a devoted fan of Sasuke, planned a surprise party for him. Probably every girl in the village was going to stalk Sasuke today, burying him with gifts. The birthday party was later that evening and Naruto was also invited.

That meant that Naruto needed to find Sasuke a present. He knew he didn't _have_ to bring him something but he couldn't face him later if he didn't. Naruto didn't want to show up at his house, seeing everyone handing over their gifts and knowing he was too lazy to get one. Especially since he knew Sasuke wouldn't give a shit, made him want to get him a gift even more. If he didn't get him something for his birthday, Sasuke will stay the indifferent bastard he is, and basically – won't care. But! If Naruto will bring him something special, it will prove Sasuke that he isn't so predictable! He'll bring Sasuke the best gift ever just to see that small glimpse of surprise in the stoic-boy's cold eyes.

BEEP BEEP BEEP…!

The shrill sound of the alarm clock startled Naruto into consciousness. He peered through squinted eyes at the alarm clock on his nightstand. He closed his eyes and shifted in his bed. He certainly didn't want to go shopping for a present today.

The loud, long ring wouldn't stop. Naruto greeted his teeth. He told himself that it'll stop soon, it'll be silent again and he'll be able to fall into a peaceful slumber once more but…it didn't. The bloody machine just kept ringing and ringing. Naruto buried his head under the pillow, trying to block the noise. No such luck – the ring was still loud. After giving up and becoming fully awake he grabbed the alarm clock and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and broke down. Naruto got up and went to the bathroom, cursing under his breath while at it.

He went inside and turned on the light. His eyes weren't used to it yet and he blinked a few times. He walked over to the sink to brush his teeth. He took his toothbrush in one hand and the toothpaste in the other. His vision was still blurry from the sleep and he had to bring his hands to his eyes so he could see what he's doing. He pressed the toothpaste to the toothbrush but nothing came out. Naruto started shaking the toothpaste's bottle, hoping it'll come out easier that way. He forgot he left the lid open and some of the little toothpaste he had left got right into his eye.

"AHHHHH! It burns! MY EYES!" Naruto screamed and instead of washing his eye, he started pacing backwards. His head hit the shelf and another curse escaped Naturo's lips. Tears were now trickling down his face. He didn't know if the tears were because of the burning in his eyes or the fact he felt like he cracked the back of his head open.

Still walking in reverse, one hand covering his eyes and the other behind his head, he reentered his bedroom. He got to the wall and another wave of pain ran through his body as he felt something sharp at the bottom of his foot. Both hands now left his head and eyes and he held his hurt foot in his hands. He skipped on one leg, away from the broken pieces of his alarm clock.

With both eyes shut, two hands clutched to his foot, he bounced around the room on his still uninjured leg until he bumped into a pile of clothes that he threw sometime that month on the floor. The clothes tangled with his leg and he fell flat on his stomach. His face was pressed to the floor. "Hurts…bad…" He muttered to himself.

After eating his morning ramen bowl (more like 3 bowls of ramen) he left his apartment and went on to search for Sasuke's perfect gift.

Somewhere else in the village the raven-haired boy wasn't having a pleasant morning either.

_"Naruto…You're late." _

_"I'm not late!" Naruto pouted cutely._

_"Hn. Get over here." Sasuke murmured and spread his arms open, welcoming the blonde. Nervously, the blonde boy bit his lower lip and a blush graced his cheeks. He raced towards Sasuke and the two embraced. They continued to hug and Sasuke sat down on a nearby chair with Naruto on his lap._

_Naruto moaned slightly as he felt the other boy's lips travel down his neck and onto his collarbone, kissing him and nibbling softly. Naruto grasped Sasuke's shirt from the back with his hands. He clenched the fabric in his fists, trying to calm down. Sasuke smirked at the action and continued to lick the exposed neck._

_Sasuke's free hands stretched under Naruto's shirt and his fingers trailed on the curves of his abdomen and up his chest._

_"Oh, Sasuke…Take it off…" Naruto's warm breath tickled Sasuke's ear and he smirked again while pushing the other's shirt upwards… _

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he jerked up to a sitting position in his bed. He panted heavily and rushed a hand through his messy dark hair. His heart pounded in his ears and his mouth felt dry.

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…'_ He thought briefly to himself. He was having another dream about _him_ again. Lately those dreams have been penetrating his mind. He didn't know why he was having those dreams about his blonde teammate. _Male_ blonde teammate! Male, loud, hyperactive, idiotic, sexy, extremely seductive – What! Where the hell did that come from!

Sasuke buried his face in his hands and tried to get rid of the images of previous dreams such as this one from his thoughts. A shiver went through his spine when he recalled dreaming more than once about a moaning, naked Naruto pressed against him…"I need a cold shower."

Sasuke finished his shower after about half an hour and got dressed. He walked out of his bathroom and went to the kitchen to prepare him a quick breakfast. As he passed by the white wall in the dining room he glanced at his calendar. Today was indeed his birthday. It was relatively quiet, Sasuke thought. He expected to be glomped by annoying fan girls by now. Maybe they all forgot and will leave him alone for once.

Little did he know that a bunch of giggling fan girls surrounded his mansion. They all waited for the great Uchiha Sasuke to step outside.

In the meanwhile, Sasuke was searching his cabinets and fridge for food. Apparently, he ran out of food that's actually edible. All he had left was one pork ramen that was stocked away but he definitely wasn't going to eat that.

He walked over to the closest window and peeked outside carefully. He saw a big amount of heads. No, make it a huge amount. All girls. Perfect. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He eyed the surroundings of his manor for any possible escape routs. Most of the girls were standing next to the gate. Some were trying to look through the windows from behind the wall. They were watching the door, the window in the living room, the window in the kitchen and the one in the shower. Sasuke narrowed his eyes even more.

After forming a plan for the perfect escape he went upstairs to his bedroom. He opened the window and jumped outside to the closest tree. After making sure he was out of eye sight he jumped off to the ground and made his way to find a grocery store.

Sasuke started walking down the street, taking glances at the stores he passed from time to time until he noticed a familiar mop of blonde hair standing in front of a miscellaneous store. He couldn't help but wonder why the idiot was just standing there, staring at the display window.

"What are you doing here, dobe?"

Naruto turned his head to glance at Sasuke's expressionless expression. Naruto wanted to yell at him and say something like - 'What do you mean! Can't I go out shopping anymore?' but the only word that left his mouth was "Nothing."

Sasuke asked again, "What are you doing _here_?"

"NOTHING! Sheesh! I'm just standing here, can't you see!"

Sasuke didn't even blink. "I'll go back to my original question – What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"I'M JUST STANDING, YOU BASTARD!" Naruto tried to punch Sasuke's face but he caught his fist in middle air.

"Well?" Sasuke asked, still holding Naruto's fist. Sasuke suspected that Naruto was shopping for a present and he wasn't sure if he should be happy or not.

Naruto huffed and Sasuke let go of his hand. "I ran out of food." He lied and brought his hand back to the side of his body.

"The grocery store is four shops from here, moron. Want me to show you the way?" Sasuke didn't even wait for his answer and already started pulling Naruto to the store.

Naruto didn't put up a fight. He knew he didn't have to go with Sasuke into that grocery store but he went inside anyway. It was once in a life time thing to go shopping with his utterly boring teammate. Maybe something interesting will happen. But of course, nothing happened and Uchiha was boring as ever. Sasuke only picked up a few things, not something Naruto could call food. Vegetables, fruits, soup…Blah! That's not food! Where's the ramen section? He thought to himself. He failed to notice Sasuke's quick glances at him from the corner of his eyes.

After Sasuke's dreams started he felt uneasy around Naruto. He always got nervous and his body kept making weird reactions like heat up when Naruto was too close, his heart started beating faster whenever he was around…Sasuke often found himself looking at his rival's body, which caused even more reactions to his own body.

Yet, Sasuke still got near Naruto even though he knew it was weird to be thinking about him _that way_. Sasuke wasn't stupid but he believed with everything he had that his reactions and nervousness are just hormones. It's normal – he was a teenage after all. Just hormones, it'll pass. That was what Sasuke told himself over and over.

Yes, Sasuke was in denial. He didn't want to believe that he – The Uchiha clan heir, would actually have an attraction for another boy.

"Oi! Wake up!" Naruto waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face.

"What do you want?" Sasuke replied angrily.

"You were dozing off in the middle of the store!"

"I was not." Sasuke looked away. Did he really space out without noticing?

"Yeah, you were! You were staring into space just a minute ago." Naruto had a manic grin plastered on his face. This might be interesting after all. Sasuke never just stared into space before. He looked like he was thinking about something. Maybe Sasuke was in love!

After having that thought Naruto felt a small sting in his heart. Sasuke probably loved someone and won't spend as much time with him from now on. It was only logical that he'll be with the one he loves more than with his friend…If Sasuke even considered him as a friend and not just a rival. He decided to ignore the feeling of being unloved he knew so well. "So…Who were you thinking about? Is it a certain pink-haired, by any chance?"

Sasuke just glared.

"No? A blonde, maybe?"

Sasuke chocked. The hell? He didn't know…Right? He couldn't possible know! Naruto probably thought it's a girl…Yeah. He probably thought it was Ino.

"It's a blonde!" Naruto exclaimed in triumph.

"It's not." Sasuke said. His features did not change and remained blank. Naruto couldn't know if he was lying or not.

"Yes! It is!" Naruto argued. For once he got a reaction from the boy; he was going to prove he's right, no matter what.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yeeeeessssssss!"

"No."

Naruto tried to trick Sasuke. "No!"

But it didn't work on Sasuke. "No."

"Dammit! I don't know why I even bother!" Naruto huffed and threw his hands in the air. He turned around and walked out of the store. Sasuke arched an eyebrow. _'Didn't he say he was out of food?' _

Naruto continued to fume. He had been searching for a gift for the stuck-up bastard for who knows how long! It was already the afternoon and he had been to every store at least three times. He picked up every single item in the stores, examined it, decided it wasn't the right thing for Sasuke and put it back.

He could just get him some new kunai or something like that but nooooo…He had to bring him a perfect gift. He was possessed with finding something special. He walked around for hours searching for that one thing but he didn't find it. He told himself that when he sees it, he'll know it's the perfect thing to buy.

In the meanwhile, two shadowed figures hid in the trees and eyed the blonde boy. They whispered to each other.

"He's still searching?"

"Yes. It's time for the plan."

"We have a plan?"

"No. But it's time for one."

* * *

**A/N:** Well...That's it for chapter one. Tell me what you think, onegai! I really want to know if I should continue this or not. Review or I'll get Kakashi to make you...Muhahha. o.o

Kimmy


	2. Sasuke's House

**Title**: All I Want  
**By**: Kimika  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto…It's not mine. Nope…Waaaaaahhh cries  
**A/N**: Ok, my cat jumped out of the window and landed four floors down and my sister got hit by a car! I'm really worried right now so I'm sorry in advance if this chapter is kind of sucky…And lame…Bah. Someone up there must hate me. Also, it might be a little bit rushed because my holiday is almost over and I won't have much time to write on the whole process of Naruto falling in love. So I just made him realize he has feelings for Sasuke in this chapter (sort of). Sorry if it seemed to be moving forward too fast.

* * *

_Chapter 2 - Sasuke's house_

The two figures followed Naruto to his home. Naruto didn't even sense he was being followed. Naruto actually found _the_ one thing which was perfect but of course, he didn't have enough money to buy it. He gave up searching for a cheaper gift and went to his apartment. He entered and felt his legs ache from walking all day. He plopped onto his bed and fell into a light sleep.

Outside, the two men watched the blond through the window.

"I can't believe he fell asleep! What do we do now?"

The other smirked. "Just watch." He said and opened the window to Naruto's bedroom as quietly as possible. He jumped inside and walked over to the bed. He bent over to the sleeping boy and whispered something in his ear. Naruto mumbled something in return and his eyelashes fluttered open slowly. Before he could see anything, the figure beside him disappeared.

The man that looked through the window saw the whole thing and couldn't understand what just happened. He feared that Naruto might see him and dropped flat on his stomach. His friend appeared next to him and suppressed a laugh at the sight in front of him.

"I didn't want to be seen! Don't mock me!" The man on the grass got up and brushed his pants. He shot a nasty glare at his friend.

"Hey!" He waved his hands in front of him in a defensive manner. "I wasn't doing anything. Now let's see if it worked." He looked over to the entrance door. The other man followed his gaze to the door that flung open with Naruto running to the distance.

"Plan A – success." He said and clasped his hands together in glee.

Sasuke walked over to his door. It has to be one persistent girl, he thought to himself. Someone was pounding on his door without giving up. He tried to ignore but they wouldn't go away.

He opened the door and was greeted by Naruto's toothy grin.

"What do you want?" Sasuke glared at him angrily. He placed one hand on the door and the other on the door frame.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Naruto's grin widened.

"Why should I?" He said coldly. Naruto pouted in return and his eyes got watery.

Sasuke groaned and opened the door further, gesturing Naruto to enter. He gave in to the puppy eyes. He couldn't stand seeing it, it made him feel like he wanted to hug him.

Naruto skipped inside his house happily. "Ya know, I thought there'll be fan girls waiting outside or something. How'd you make them leave?"

"I asked them to go away." Sasuke sat down on the dark couch in his living room.

"You asked them? Didn't they want to give you gifts?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and sat down next to his rival.

Sasuke just shrugged and pointed at a pile of presents inside the trashcan and outside of it. Naruto frowned. _'Will Sasuke throw away my gift too? Maybe I really shouldn't get him anything. But I just have to ask… If I ask him what he wants maybe he won't throw it away because he wants it, Right?'_

"So what are you doing here, dobe?"

"Stop calling me dobe, bastard!"

"Okay, dobe."

"Bastard!"

"Dobe." It was never boring with the blonde around, Sasuke thought. "Well?"

"I came to ask you something." Naruto looked away nervously. Why was he even doing it? He didn't even _need_ to get him something.

"What is it?" Sasuke rested one arm on the back rest of the couch.

"I-It's your 18 birthday today…" Naruto stammered a bit.

"It would seem so."

"And I wanted to buy you a gift but I didn't find anything I thought you'd like so I came to ask you what you want and it was stupid because I can just get you anything but I wanted something special and there was this voice in my dream that sounded really familiar that told me to come and ask you what you want because you have something you really really want but what is it you really really want?" Naruto said everything in one breath.

"What I really want?" Naruto nodded. He heard a voice in the back of his mind, _'You know what you want.'_

"There's nothing I want." Sasuke ignored the cries of the voice to do something to Naruto. Smell him, taste him, _kiss_ him…Sasuke shook his head. His heart started thumping in his chest. Why was Naruto sitting so close? _'You could lean closer and just…' _'No! There are other couches, he can sit anywhere.' Sasuke argued with his voice. He continued shaking his head. Talking to the voices in your head is the first sign of insanity.

"Why are you shaking your head?" Naruto tilted his head to the side which made him look like a confused puppy.

Sasuke glared at Naruto who looked at him utterly confused. _'He looks cute, don't you think? Wouldn't you just like to take him to your room…And well, you know the rest.'_ The voice in his mind continued. Stupid voice! It was planting naughty thoughts in his brain. Sasuke fought the urge to jump on the blonde right then.

"Uh. Sasuke, you ok? You don't look so good. Your face is kinda red." Naruto brought his palm to Sasuke's forehead to check if he had a fever. Sasuke grabbed his hand before he touched him and held it in the air. Naruto blinked again. Their hands were in mid-air for what seemed like forever. He wanted to escape Sasuke's grasp, but he was frozen in his place.

Sasuke slowly brought their hands down, still staring at those entrancing blue eyes in front of him. Naruto's hand was on the couch and Sasuke's hand covered his own. Naruto looked more than confused. Sasuke was acting really _strange_.

If Sasuke wasn't too caught up in the moment he would have sensed that they were being watched.

"Ara…Aren't they rushing things just a tiny bit? I didn't think it would be so easy to get them together." One of the men said quietly as he peeked at them through the window.

"Sasuke had feelings for Naruto for months, I think. And I think Naruto feels something too."

"Oh, really? How do you know?"

"I don't know, I _think_. Sasuke and Naruto got closer during the years. It's obvious that they care for each other. They don't consider each other just rivals anymore but best friends too. Also, Naruto once said that there is _one_ person in the world who he cares for more than anyone else. Who else can it be? He got over his crush with Sakura-chan years ago and Sasuke is the only true friend he has."

"Hmm…Don't you think he meant that he cared for him like a friend? What makes you think he will like Sasuke more?"

"Don't know...But I have a feeling he'll fall in love with him soon."

* * *

"Wha-what are you doing?" Naruto swallowed hard. His heart was beating so fast, he felt as if it's going to pop out of his chest any minute.

Sasuke bent over to Naruto whose body refused to move a muscle. Sasuke was mere inches from his face and their noses were almost touching. Naruto could feel Sasuke's breath on his face. Sasuke pierced Naruto with his intense gaze and a visible shiver went down Naruto's spine. Sasuke was so close. _'Is he going to…Kiss me?'_

Sasuke smirked evilly and backed away. "Scared you, dobe?" Sasuke took his hand off Naruto's and now rested both arms on the back rest of his couch.

Naruto's heart was still beating in an unusual rate. He tried to say something; he wanted to yell at Sasuke. Hell, he wanted to kick his ass! He tried to speak but his voice wouldn't come out. He only managed to open his mouth and close it again a few times, looking like a fish.

"I want you…" Sasuke made a pause and smirked some more. "To go home, Naruto."

Naruto was still in a state of shock. Sasuke was just playing with him but Naruto couldn't help the funny feeling in his stomach. Now he got a chance to notice how beautiful Sasuke really was. He looked almost angelic with his pale skin. Over the years he became even more handsome.

_'Wait! Stop right there! I DID NOT just think that Sasuke is beautiful!' _Naruto Sasuke was his best friend! Not to mention, he was a guy. There was no way in hell he was attracted to a guy.

His line of thought was broken when Sasuke got up and looked outside the window, with a kunai in his hand. He thought he saw two people outside but now couldn't see anything unusual.

Naruto used this chance to rush to the door and leave as quickly as possible. He ran towards the Ninja Academy and stopped breathless when he got to the playground. It was empty because it was already late in the afternoon. He sat on the swing he used to sit down on so many times before when he was a child.

He started rocking slowly back and forth on the old swing. He looked down at his hands as he tried to come up with a logical explanation to why he had a tingly sensation all over his body when he thought about Sasuke.

Naruto hasknown Sasuke for many years now. They were teammates, rivals and friends. Sasuke was Naruto's best friend which he trusted more than he would like to admit. If they were only friends then why did Sasuke seem like he was going to kiss Naruto back then? _'Argh! I don't like Sasuke that way! I'm straight!'_

The only thing Naruto came up with was – hormones. (A/N – Silly Naruto and Sasuke blame it all on hormones.) They're both teenagers after all. Sasuke was teasing Naruto, which wasn't the first time and Naruto's hormones just decided to wake up at that moment. It was the most logical explanation. However, Naruto felt like he was missing out on something.

"Something on your mind?"

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto smiled when he noticed his former sensei approach.

Iruka smiled and looked down at Naruto. In reality Naruto was about the same height as Iruka since he got a lot taller as the years passed, but when he sat down he looked like a small kid again. It made Iruka smile. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Nope!" Naruto faked a smile and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Maybe there's _someone_ on your mind, then?" Iruka grinned inwardly as the teen looked up to him with a shocked expression. "Sasuke, perhaps?" He continued.

_'Am I that easy to read?' _Naruto asked himself and nodded slowly to Iruka.

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" Iruka looked a bit concerned as Naruto's smile faded to reveal a small frown.

"I don't know what's the matter with me. He was just teasing me and I just…Ugh, I don't know!" Naruto buried his face in his hands.

Iruka patted Naruto on his shoulder reassuringly. "Are you going to his surprise party in an hour?"

"He told me to go home. I don't know if he wants me there."

"I think you should still go." Iruka said with a smile.

"But I didn't get him a gift. Not that he deserves one, that bastard…" Naruto said the last sentence quietly but Iruka still heard him and chuckled.

He shoved one hand in his pocket and searched for something. He took his hand out and placed a small item in Naruto's hand. Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at his former teacher.

"Iruka-sensei, how did you know?" He asked quietly, still staring at his hand.

"You can pay me back later, I know you wanted it." Iruka ignored the question and waved before he performed a few seals and disappeared.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei. I hope he'll like it." Naruto said to no one in particular as he stared at the shining object in his hand and smiled widely.

* * *

A/N: Eeep! I didn't like this chapter at all! It felt really rushed in my opinion. I feel like the characters were really OOC T.T But anyway…Tell me what you think and I might edit it. I removed the part about Naruto's age. It's beenso long since I saw Naruto so I completely forgot about it. Thanks Hana!

Thanks everyone who reviewed! You all made me feel really good and fuzzy. I'm sorry I can't thank you personally but I'm kind of in a hurry. Please feed the author and review some more. Love ya!

Ki-chan


	3. Happy Birthday, Sasuke!

**Title:** All I Want  
**By:** Kimika  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I would if I could, but I can't so I don't.  
**A/N:** First of all, I want to apologize for the long update! You see, what happened was...Well…Writer's block. I was stuck! Plus, I had tons of exams and work for school so I didn't have much time. A few days ago I passed my last exam for this year and rushed to finish writing this chapter.  
Sorry in advance for any mistakes in the chappie, feel free to comment and I'll edit it. Thanks!  
Also, I have a question. How do I write it - blond or blonde? I mean, which is used for a male and whichone is the female form? Help!  
Finally, this is the last chapter of my story and I hope you'll like it. Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 3 – Happy birthday, Sasuke!_

Knock. Another Knock.

Sasuke growled. Again, there was someone knocking on his door.

He opened the door and his eyes widened slightly, but returned to his normal blank expression before anyone could see his surprise. Outside his door stood the entire 'gang', smiling at him and holding presents. Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Iruka, Kakashi…Somewhere in the back of the crowd he saw a glimpse of bright blond hair.

He wanted to tell everyone to get the hell out of his sight but eventually decided it might not be such a bad idea to ask them to come inside. It was rather boring being alone on your birthday - Well…Maybe that's not really the real reason. _Naruto is there. _

Sasuke opened the door further and everyone went inside. Soon he was buried in gifts and 'happy birthday' greeting cards. Before he knew it, everyone was either sitting on his sofas or scanning the place. Some of them were drinking some liquid that he guessed was alcoholic.

Chouji set a few plates on the small coffee table and filled them with snacks while everyone else was chatting happily with each other. He didn't want to join the crowd so he stood in a corner and let his eyes scan the room, looking for a certain blond. He was too wrapped up in his search that he didn't notice Kakashi standing behind him.

"Looking for someone?" Kakashi asked and Sasuke turned around. Kakashi's eye curved happily and Sasuke could have sworn he was smirking under that mask of his.

"Hn."

"Why won't you join in and have fun? It is your birthday, after all. Maybe he'll give you your gift if you don't stand at the corner and glare at everything that moves." He grinned and without waiting for his student's response he walked to the small crowd that gathered in the living room.

"Ah, Kakashi, didn't you say you were getting something to drink from the kitchen?" Iruka who was sitting on the sofa and was watching Kiba and Shikamaru talk, averted his gaze to Kakashi.

"Already drank it. And you shouldn't drink, _Iruka-senei_, so I didn't get you any." Kakashi answered and Iruka pouted.

He sat down next to Iruka, their thighs touching as he scooted closer. No one noticed though, as no one bothered a second glance at the two adults.

Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba and Hinata were sitting on another couch. Chouji was eating chips (not surprising, eh?). Hinata was holding hands with Kiba and blushed slightly, which implied that she was not used to the act. (Though Hinata usually blushes, so you never know.)

"Hinata doesn't count as a favorite thing, Kiba. And your liking for dogs doesn't count as a favorite thing too." Shikamaru told Kiba.

"So? Your favorite thing to do is laze off and watch clouds. That doesn't count either."

Kakashi arched an eyebrow. Maybe the two drank too much, seeing as they were talking about their 'favorite things'. "Interesting topic." He said and watched as the two boys glared at him.

"What are your favorite things?" Shikamaru asked, almost bored.

"Ahhh. There are only two things I love more than anything. The first is my books, of course." He said as he happily patted his pocket where laid the new volume of 'Icha, Icha, Paradise'.

"And the second?" Ino asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"There is that one more thing I absolutely looove doing. I like doing it in the dark actually. But everywhere is fine I guess. It really depends whether your partner is good or not…"

"Doing missions?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Nope! It's something better but I won't say it in front of children." His eye was still curved happily noting that he found this very amusing.

"We're not kids, ya know." Kiba commented almost angrily.

"Then I believe you might have a slight clue what I'm talking about." He smirked and winked at Iruka who in returned blushed crimson red.

The four shinobis seemed to be thinking about it for a moment before it dawned on them what the silver-haired man hadmeant. _S-s-sex? _Hinata released Kiba's hand and looked away. Kiba coughed and Shikamaru and Ino just stared.

"Well. I think I'm gonna head for the kitchen…Kinda thirsty all of a sudden." Kiba took a last glance at Kakashi and went to the kitchen. Hinata soon followed. Ino, not wanting to stay behind, grabbed Shikamaru's hand and the two disappeared into the kitchen as well.

"Ahh. Even though they're practically adults, they are still oblivious to the joys of a relationship." Kakashi sighed happily and looked at Iruka. "Iru-koi. What should we do about the two love-birds?"

"Hmm…I think it's time for plan B." He replied and the two smiled to each other.

* * *

"What the hell is this! Get me outta here!" Naruto yelled while banging his fists on the locked door.

"It's a closet room, moron, and I don't think they're going to let us out anytime soon." Sasuke groaned. He couldn't believe he was tricked into this. Kakashi told him Naruto was waiting for him behind that door. _"He looks so anxious and he's waiting just for you…" _Kakashi said. Sasuke snorted. He actually fell for it and walked behind that door. Before he could register what was happening, he was locked inside. After about two minutes, Naruto was shoved inside too. He said that Iruka told him there's ramen in this room. _Ramen!_ Apparently there was some sort of seal on the door which kept them locked in. _Damn._

Naruto turned around to face Sasuke who was standing in the middle of the room. Naruto looked around the dark room and then said in astonishment, "Wow. It's big! I've never been in a closet room before."

Sasuke felt like smacking his forehead with his palm or smacking Naruto on the head for stupidity. Yet…He couldn't help but feel little gratitude towards Kakashi-sensei for locking both of them inside. He had wanted to see Naruto since he dashed out of his house when Sasuke wasn't paying attention earlier that day. Whenever he wasn't around Naruto he missed him and that feeling was terrible to bear. He couldn't think of anything else but his best friend. The image of Naruto's sun-kissed skin and golden locks popped in his mind constantly…And his eyes. The image of Naruto's vibrant ocean-blue eyes seemed to follow him, no matter what. Now they were stuck in a _locked_ closet _together_, just a few steps apart from each other…

"What should we do now? Maybe we can break down the door." Naruto said and a grin appeared on his lips when he saw Sasuke get angry.

"Break down the door? Are you stupid?" Sasuke growled.

"Hehe. Don't worry, Sasuke-teme, I wasn't serious." Naruto stuck out his tongue childishly.

Sasuke sighed mentally. _Can you get any cuter, Naruto?_

"Ne, Sasuke…Can you come closer to me?" Naruto asked.

_Huh! _"What?" He stared wide-eyed at Naruto.

"I want to give you your gift." Naruto said and placed one hand in his pocket.

"My…Gift?" Sasuke's legs decided to work on their own and led him closer to Naruto.

When Sasuke stopped, Naruto took Sasuke's hand and held it while finishing for his gift in the pocket. When he found the small item he squeezed Sasuke's hand to get him out of his daze and smiled lightly.

Sasuke stopped breathing. Naruto's hand was so warm against his and his smile…It wasn't a grin or a smirk, it was real. A beautiful smile.

Picking up the other boy's hand, Naruto pressed a piece of metal into it.

Sasuke looked at the necklace in his hand. It was silver. The pendant was spiral shaped, which reminded him of Naruto's seal. The spiral was made of two thin lines one next to another, one black and the other blue. When he looked at the spiral, it somehow seemed to last forever. The mixed black-blue spiral lines contradicted each other but still stuck together and seemed to match.

"Naruto…It's amazing…" Sasuke felt a small smile tugging on his lips. Now every time he would look at that necklace, he would think of Naruto and himself. They have been stuck together for years, teammates, rivals and friends. A part of him wanted to be stuck with him forever. _I'm in love, right? This isn't just a crush. I'm in love with Naruto…_

Naruto smiled broadly, feeling extremely happy to see the stoic-boy smile. He picked up Sasuke's hand again and grabbed the necklace. His smile turned to seem somewhat shy as he tried to put the necklace around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke's heart was drumming so loudly in his ears; he feared that Naruto might hear it. After the necklace closed around his neck, Naruto's arms lingered a moment longer above his shoulders. Their gazes locked and they ended up staring at each other.

Naruto was the first to break the moment. He brought his arms back to the sides of his body. He stepped backwards and started laughing, obviously embarrassed. He brought his hand to the back of his head. "I'm glad you like it."

"Yeah…" Sasuke replied quietly.He could feel Naruto's warmth radiating from his body and the moment the blond stepped back, he began to miss that feeling. He wanted to hold the other boy close to him.

"Well, happy birthday, Sasuke!" Naruto grinned widely.

"It's not happy yet…" Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto's grin faded. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke bit his lip. He wanted to show Naruto his feelings. He really wanted him to know, to have a clue. He had liked the blond for months, more than a friend should. He fell in love with him! And Naruto…Maybe he liked him too. _Ha. That's wishful thinking, _he told himself. But if Naruto rejected him then maybe he could move on. It'll hurt but…He'll try to move on. His head was going to explode if he didn't do anything.

"Today you asked me what I really wanted for my birthday." Sasuke started.

"Yes?..." Naruto replied uncertainly.

"All I want is you." Sasuke stated flatly and then averted his gave to the floor.

Naruto stayed silent. Saying he was surprised was an understatement. He was lost in thought for a long moment before hislips curved into a smileand he stepped closer to the dark-haired boy. He grabbed Sasuke's chin, tilting it slightly so the could stare into one another's eyes.

Sasuke automatically brought his hands to cup the blond's cheeks. His gazedropped from Naruto's azure eyes to his lips. He moved closer to the other boy. Seconds seemed like forever for both of them until the gap between them closed.

Sasuke's kiss was sweet and gentle, almost unsure. When he realized that Naruto wasn't pulling away, his heart gave a jolt of joy. _Is this what happiness tastes like?_

Slipping his arms around Naruto's waist, Sasuke murmured against his lips, "All I want is you…"

Naruto's heart pounded like crazy against his chest and if he was a cartoon, it would pop out any minute now. He loved that feeling. He loved being held like that, he loved being kissed so softly, he loved Sasuke's scent that overwhelmed his senses. He loved the way Sasuke acted. He even loved the way he always seemed cranky. He loved…Sasuke. It seemed unreal to come to that conclusion in a day but by his heart's irregular beating, he knew that hereally really likeshim. _All I want is you, Sasuke. _

Naruto sighed contently against Sasuke's lips. The dark haired boy hands moved over Naruto's back, arching his back towards him. He covered the blond's mouth once again. Sasuke nibbled his lower lip and Naruto's lips parted. The blond felt his eyelids flutter as Sasuke's tongue brushed his own. Deciding that they both needed oxygen, Naruto pulled away.

Naruto watched Sasuke breathe unsteadily and bring his fingers to touch his lips as a genuine smile formed.

"Wow, Sasuke smiled twice in a day! Has the world come to an end?" Naruto joked.

Sasuke's smile grew. "Shut up." He leaned over to Naruto and plased a chaste kiss on his lips.

Suddenly, they heard the door clicked and both boys looked at the door. After blinking a couple of times, they turned the knob and the door opened.

On the other side, they saw Iruka grinning like and idiot and Kakashi who they assumed was grinning under the cloth as well. Kakashi's eye curved upwards and he chuckled. "Look who finally came out of the closet." (Double meaning here.)

Naruto was prepared to launch on his masked man if it wasn't for Sasuke who grabbed his hands to stop him. Naruto shouted, "How would you feel if we locked you and Iruka in that closet together, huh!"

"Very happy!" Kakashi said calmly and leaned over to nuzzle Iruka's neck. Iruka giggled in return and held Kakashi's gloved hand.

Sasuke and Naruto were dumbfounded. Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor and Sasuke couldn't help but gape at his sensei and his former sensei. How didn't they notice the two were together?

Iruka cleared his throat. "Everyone went home already. Me and Kashi-cha…I mean Kakashi, are going home too. Happy birthday, Sasuke."

"Iru-koi and I are going to have so much fun tonight. You two should try to have fun tonight too. To celebrate…The night is long." Kakashi smirked, and before his students could launch at him, he hugged Iruka and both of them disappeared into smoke.

"Why, that bastard!" Naruto waved his fist in the air.

"Well, the night is indeed long…" Sasuke murmured against Naruto's ear and sent a shiver down his spine. He turned around to face the dark haired boy and placed his hands on the other's shoulders.

Naruto's fingers fell to his chest and traced his spiral shaped pendant. "Yes, it is. Sasu-chan…" Naruto murmured back and placed another kiss on his lover's lips.

The End

* * *

**A/N:** Well, did ya like it? Please review and let me know what you think! Plus, I'm sorry if the characters were OOC and I'm sorry if it seemed rushed. I wanted to finish the story in this chapter…Anyhow, review!

Lubbu,

Kika-chan


End file.
